


【鹿櫻】食靈鬼番外 — 重遇的這一天

by MissRose852



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 30分鐘寫完的小番外來開房的不用說當然就是鹿丸和櫻我想像他們在輪迴重生後的這一世，遇到對方後像一見鐘情又像終於找到你，明明才剛認識卻立馬就抱著對方不放，不管不顧地就去滾床單了～閃電確定關係，讀完大學後立即結婚，生下芙蓉和鹿郎，一起到老，再一起輪迴，再在下一世重遇無限重複♥️
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru





	【鹿櫻】食靈鬼番外 — 重遇的這一天

卡卡西打開辦公室的門，找出前一晚飯店的入住紀錄後在前台位置坐下，準備一天的工作。

這家飯店是他最喜歡的讀物 — 《親密天堂》的作者自來也先生開的，主要服務對象是各種情侶，讓他們在情到濃時能在舒適的地方翻雲覆雨。

卡卡西今天是來替班的。

為了下一本巨作，自來也先生必須外出取材，因此委托了忠實粉絲的卡卡西來替班一天。

卡卡西先看了看酒店的營運模式：時鐘制，有各種主題房間，提供外賣服務以及有售各種情趣玩具，總之務求讓客人在房內能盡情享受。

他看了看目前房間的佔用程度，意外地發現只剩下兩間房間能供人租用，一間是配備水床的模擬森林房，一間是模擬教室房。

數了數中午前有六間房間的客人會來退房，卡卡西拉開前台的鐵閘，準備接待客人。

要他猜的話他想客人應該多是上班族男女，或是別類行業的人，更概括就是成年人。

他可沒想過鐵閘一開已經有一對情侶在等，還很有可能是未成年人。

卡卡西滴著汗，一對死魚眼盯著面前臉紅得像蕃茄的兩人：

男的綁著個沖天馬尾，女的一頭長粉髮，她雙手緊捉住男朋友的手臂，發現卡卡西看著她立即把臉堆在他背後不肯露出來。

看了看鐘，現在該是上課時間啊，小情侶翹課來快活嗎？真青春，但是 — 「我們不做未成年人的生意。」

那個男的把兩人的身份證放在桌上，他臉紅得看上去像快要自燃起來，但說話倒還清晰「我們已經成年了。」

卡卡西接過看了眼，的確是成年了，不過剛成年幾個月就是了。

把證件交還給對方，卡卡西直接開始工作「暫時只剩下兩間房，森林房或教室房；房間時鐘制收費，最低消費三個小時起；安全套三個裝一百五十，六個裝二百九十，十個四百八十；這是外賣餐單需要的話打電話就行，我們會送到房門口：我們也有賣各種玩具，可以在房間裡再慢慢看也行，需要的話同樣打電話就行。」

那個粉髮女生聽完後在男朋友背後發出一連串意義不明的嗚咽聲，她男朋友伸手抱住她安撫了她一陣，和她耳語了幾句，又在她髮頂、臉上落下數吻才跟卡卡西說：「森林房，我們要租十個小時，還有要十個裝安全套。」

把鑰匙、安全套交給他們後，兩人還很有禮貌地跟他道謝才走向電梯。

那個粉髮女生可真是個小美人，卡卡西感嘆的同時又覺得好像對她有種莫名熟悉感。

卡卡西盯著兩人的背影，不知怎的有點不爽，又有點感慨，這感覺好像他終於看到親熱天堂的大團圓結局似的。

搖搖頭，卡卡西繼續工作。

．  
．  
．

「你好，我們要退房。」

卡卡西抬頭，發現是早上那小美人和她男朋友。

接過鑰匙，卡卡西在幫他們退房之餘偷偷看向兩人。

果然是有過親密關係了，兩人的舉止比起早上的時候更親暱更親密。

那個男的抱緊他女朋友，頭低下去和她悄聲說著什麼，哄得粉髮女生笑得滿臉通紅。

他滿眼柔情專注地看著她，似乎被她可愛得受不了地突然低頭吻向她，女生雖然被嚇了嚇但順從地任由他對她上下其手。

數分鐘後兩人才依依不捨地分開，對望了片刻又吻了幾下才分開，女生這時才想起卡卡西的存在，羞得把頭堆進男朋友懷裡，手捏住他腰間的肉，男的發出一聲痛叫，連連求饒女生才放開他。

又抱怨了幾句，女生才摸上剛才她捏的地方，輕輕揉著安慰他，沒幾下男生似乎被這動作弄得興奮起來了，抱住女生的手越摸越過分。

為了避免被迫觀看活春宮，卡卡西輕咳了聲，分散兩人的注意力。

兩人離開飯店後直接在門口叫了輛車，男生似乎打算讓那輛車送女生回家，但她拉著男朋友的手不放，在他耳邊說著什麼，男生舔著唇對女生笑笑，也跟著上了那輛車離去。

啊啊，年輕真好，看來他們今晚是不會睡了。

卡卡西了然地笑笑，拿起親熱天堂讀起。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 30分鐘寫完的小番外
> 
> 來開房的不用說當然就是鹿丸和櫻
> 
> 我想像他們在輪迴重生後的這一世，遇到對方後像一見鐘情又像終於找到你，明明才剛認識卻立馬就抱著對方不放，不管不顧地就去滾床單了～
> 
> 閃電確定關係，讀完大學後立即結婚，生下芙蓉和鹿郎，一起到老，再一起輪迴，再在下一世重遇
> 
> 無限重複♥️


End file.
